This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. DNA replication is an essential process and its regulation has fundamental and clinical significance. In this context Replication termination is highly important because it regulates replication, connects it with recombination and confirms genome stability.